


Ja sam sjenka

by moon_girl_world



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Confused Kagami Taiga, Dominant Kagami Taiga, Episode: s04e09 Something Blue, Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Friendship, M/M, Magical Boys, Pro Basketball Player Kagami Taiga, Sports
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: Every weakness contains within itself a strength.





	Ja sam sjenka

Ponekad kao da nisam čovjek. Ponekad kao da me niko ne vidi. Ja sam nešto između zemlje i neba. Zavisi gdje me smjeste. Nema ni čuđenja, oduvijek sam takav. Ne želim da sebe objašnjavam, jer sve je jasno poput najjasnijeg dana u godini. Obojit ću svemir, ali niko ne primjeti da posjedujem boje. To je valjda u redu. Navikao sam. Pronađi me, uživam u onome što radim. Pronađi me, ja tebe već odavno tražim. 

\- Kuroko je oduvijek bio tih i povučen dječak. Skoro pa nevidljiv. Znao bi sjediti po deset minuta, a da ga niko ne primjeti da sjedi baš tu. Član generacije čuda.

Otkud on i kako on da je nekada pripadao tu? Oni su neko ko je najbolji u driblingu, u slobodnim bacanjima, u tricama, oni su neko ko potpuno osvoji svaki teren, svaki turnir. Pa kako se tihi dječak plave kose tu uklopao?  
Jednostavno nije pripadao toj momčadi koja su fizički spremnija od njega, koja su u svakom pogledu jača od njega. 

Ja sam neko ko želi da bude prvi u svemu. Ja sam neko ko nikada ne može izgubiti. Osim samog sebe. Želim da budem najbolji igrač u Japanu. 

Te noći kad su se sreli na poligonu i zaigrali jedan na jedan, Kagami je pomislio da nema ništa dobro u tom plavokosom dječaku. Da ništa ne posjeduje, da nema talenta, da miriše na veliko ništa. Ali..Kuroko nije bio kao on, on je obožavao košarku, bio je zaljubljen u nju, i igrao je zbog toga, ali i dalje bio sjenka pored njega. Kagami ga zbog toga nije mogao ni gledati, zbog njegove slabosti. Živcirala ga je svaka riječ koju progovori.

Kada su imali prvi zajednički trening Kagami je ponovo bio kralj cijelog terena. A Kuroko? Pa on, on je stajao i čekao da mu neko doda loptu. Kad ju je napokon dobio, bio je tako vješt sa rukama, lopta skoro da nije ni dodirivala njegove duge prste, ali ju je ipak uspio prebaciti saigraču. Mogao je dodavati lopte bilo kome, mogao je šta želi kada je dobije u ruke. Svi su bili začuđeni. 

Da! On je sjenka! On je nevidljivi igrač i stalan član Teika koji dodaje lopte. Sjenka koja ne postoji, ali je uvijek prisutna. 

I da, on zaista postoji. Nevidljivi šesti član Generacije čuda. Sada je svima jasno zašto je bio među najboljim. Kagami je bio oduševljen njegovim pokretima, naravno, to nije pokazao, niti rekao, ali tako su dobro surađivali. 

\- Kretenu, moraš nekad i da daš koš, a ne samo dodavati lopte. Kao da je to bio njegov način oduševljenja. 

\- Uništit ću sve, i postati najbolji igrač Japana, odlučio sam, povika Kagami. 

\- Ja sam takođe odlučio, ja sam sjenka...  
A što je jače svjetlo, to je tamnija sjenka, i onda se više osvjetljenje primjećuje. Ja ću biti sjenka tvome svjetlu. 

\- Pa ti pričaš, nasmija se Kagami da niko ne vidi. 

A ti, ti se umješ smijati...

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke!!


End file.
